


Acceptance in Chocolate and Threesomes

by viciouswishes



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison tells herself it's the chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance in Chocolate and Threesomes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyjax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/gifts).



Addison tells herself it's the chocolate. And that it's Naomi's cold feet to jump in the sack with the hot, young midwifery surfer. _Midwifery_ , Addison snickers to herself.

Naomi's stuck her finger into the chocolate and now it's in Dell's mouth. That's just dirty.

They were having a women's night: bitching, watching a movie, getting drunk enough to fuck each other silly. And when Dell showed up with a cake, Addison let him in. Naomi never would've.

Addison's fingers run over Naomi's hips, feeling the fine tailoring of her silk shirt. "Someone's not wearing underwear."

Naomi sighs. "I haven't worn underwear since I graduated med school."

"What do you do when it's you know..." Dell frowns and looks embarrassed like he's killed the mood. "That time of the month."

Addison chuckles. She runs her hands through his hair. "You better get used to saying those words. Period. Menstruation. Menses. Blood."

Naomi shakes her head. "I'm on that bitch every two hours. That's what I do."

"I think we need more chocolate," Addison says as she dips her finger back into the cake. She makes a line of sugary goodness across Naomi's neck and licks it off. She stares at Dell the entire time. "The boy's going to come in his pants before we get them off."

"Well, then, we'll just have to take them off." Naomi reaches around to grab Dell's belt and leads him toward her bedroom.

Addison is a little jealous of Naomi's bedroom with its rich maroon silk sheets and dark mahogany furniture. She could spend days just sulking in there. Unlike the stark Ikea mess that's Addison's place.

Naomi's discarded Dell's pants and her shirt, revealing a melon-colored bra. Dell's cock peaks through his boxers, and for some reason, Addison finds it particular endearing as she stands in the doorway, watching them; Addison's glad Naomi's confidence has reappeared, but she's getting a little lonely. She might be a little needier than she'd like to admit.

Dell's throwing off the last his clothing, standing exposed and naked in front of Naomi and Addison, like he's a sacrifice for two hungry wolves. A cute sacrifice with a dimple on his butt, instead of an apple in his mouth.

From the look of bliss on Naomi's face and the moans tumbling from her lips, Dell's good with his hands. They'll make sure he stays the night. "Keep going," Naomi says. Her eyes meet Addison's. "Going to join us, sweetie?"

"I was having fun watching." Addison slips out of her dress and moves toward them. She bends down on her knees and tastes Naomi's cunt. Time to make her best friend come, guide a little boy, and finally have some fun in California.


End file.
